This invention relates to a key using a synthetic resin (including synthetic rubber) bow.
Recently, many keys using a synthetic resin bow have been widely used because various colors of synthetic resins can be used.
In the case of conventional key using a synthetic resin bow consisting of a key body having a blade section on the side of which serrations are to be formed and a bow which is to be connected to the inserting section which is the tang of said key body, the thickness of the bow is 2 to 4 times that of the blade section.
That is because it is necessary to form the bow with a certain thickness to warp the inserting section of the key body when using a synthetic resin bow.
Accordingly, when a plural number of keys of that type are held with a key holder, etc., there has been a problem that the bow sections become bulky.
There has been another problem that even a single key of that type is difficult to put into a wallet, etc. because of its thickness.